dream again
by freakygirl26
Summary: takes place during the infamous 3 years. yamcha finds out he waited to long to grow up. my first fanfic! please review!


dream again

yamcha sat at kame island with krillen, tein, and chowzu eating a late lunch due to extensive training for the upcoming arrival of the androids. looking out at the waves splashing the sands, he said to his friends, " so im going to ask bulma to take me back." noticing his friends had yet to say anything to his statement, he turned to them. "did you hear me?" krillen, looking uncomfortable, said " we heard you man, but i dont..." he looked to tein for help. "i dont think she will take you back this time yamcha." not one to beat around the bush, yamcha laughed at teins bluntness. "of course she will! this is what we do! we fight, break up, then we always get back together! its who we are!" tein sighed, "i dont think so. she seems to have gotten close to vegeta since he moved in with her and her parents." "i think teins right yamcha," krillen said looking sadly at yamcha, " everytime im over there she has goo goo eyes whenever hes mentioned. i think their together now." yamcha took all of this in then gave a slight laugh. "no, no she hates him! and he would never get with an inferior being like a human! your wrong!" he turned his head, krillen noticed, the direction of capsule corp. "no..." yamcha took of with nothing but a gust of wind, no doubt going to see bulma. "what do you think?" krillen asked tein and chowzu. "i think he is going to realise he what he should have realised along time ago." "whats that tein?" little chowzu asked. "she said she wouldnt wait around for him forever. and bulma always keeps her word."

(i can hardly believe it, when i heard the news today. i had to come and get it straight from you.)

bulma was outside enjoying the sun that was unusually bright that day. she had been trying to get out more and enjoy life. with the impending android attack, who knew if it would last. noticing a shadow in the light she turned as yamcha landed a few feet away from her. " hi bulma!" sighing inwardly, she smiled. " hey yamcha, whats going on today?" she noticed he looked nervous. "well, i was wondering...canwegobackout?" he said in a rush of words she can barely comprehend. "i didnt catch that yamcha." he looked at the ground then at her. " can we go back out?" to say bulma was shocked was an understatement. "im sorry yamcha, no"

(they said you were leaving, someone swept your heart away. from the look upon your face id say its true. so tell me all about it, tell me about the plans your making. tell me one thing more before i go)

yamcha looked taken aback for a minute then laughed. "why not? we always get back together. i love you bulma. im sorry i was childish but i want a life with you. its not like theres someone else" after a few seconds of bulma not saying anything, he looked at her face and was shocked to see a tear on her cheek. "theres not anyone else, is there?" "im sorry yamcha" bulma said, another tear falling from her big blue eyes. " there is. i told you the last time i couldnt wait for you forever. you will never grow up. im with someone who is so mature and wont break my heart." yamcha looked at his feet, feeling his heart sink. "who?" still looking at his feet, he heard her small voice. "vegeta"

( tell me how am i suppose to live without you. now that ive been loving you so long. how am i suppose tolive without you. and how am i suppose to carry on, when all that ive been living for is gone)

he looked up quickly at her. "are you crazy bulma! vegeta! i am greater than all humans and would kill you sooner than looking at you vegeta! he has always treated you like dirt beneath him! why would you choose him!" bulma, getting angry at yamcha, started yelling. " youi know NOTHING about him yamcha! he has changed so much! he is a man of honor and would never do anything to hurt me! you have broken my heart too many times for me to count!" she turned to calm down and slow her breathing. yamcha looked at her back, ashamed at himself for yelling at her like that. "but why him! you dont have to be with him. its not like he has some hold on you or anything." bulma slowly turned and looked at him with sadness in her eyes. " yamcha, im pregnant."

(too tired for crying, didnt come here to break down. its just this dream of mine thats coming to an end. but how could i blame you. when ive built my world around, the hope that one day, we'd be so much more than friends. )

yamcha sat at a near by chair, unable to stay on his feet anylonger. "i found out about 2 weeks ago. i cant leave him." yamcha sighs, knowing she has made up her mind, but has to give it atleast one more shot. " i would make a life with you bulma. i would be there for this baby. i would be a good father." " i would never to that to vegeta! this is his baby! im sorry yamcha, theres not a chance of us being together."

(i dont want to know the price im going to pay for dreaming, even now its more than i can take. tell me how am i suppose to live without you. now that ive been loving you so long. how am i suppose to live without you. and how am i suppose to carry on, when all that ive been living for is gone)

accepting that there is nothing he can do, that his chance is gone, yamcha stood to leave. "im sorry i was so stupid. that i didnt treat you the way i should have." bulma smiled, "we will always be friends yamcha!" yamcha smiled at her, then took off toward directions unknown to him. bulma sighed, hating that she hurt him but had to put him straight on where she stood. she turned toward the house, her stomach growling. "you are your daddys child!" going through the door, she nor yamcha had never noticed the lone spiky black haired figure standing behind the bushes.

(i dont what to know the price im going to pay for dreaming, now that your dream has come true. how am i suppose to live without you, now that ive been loving you so long. how am i suppose to live without you, and how am i suppose to carry on, when all that ive been living for is gone)

yamcha landed somewhere downtown sometime ago. aimlessly walking, thinking. suddenly he walked into someone on a busy intersection, spilling what he suspected, was her coffee. " im so sorry! i wasnt looking where i was going" "no its ok, its my fault. i was daydreaming" she said and when yamcha looked up he saw the biggest pair of green eyes he had ever seen! " im yamcha" he said in a low voice. "im linda" she said shyly, the spilled coffee and dirty shirts forgotten...


End file.
